Things Are Starting to Change
by Aachi
Summary: Set immediately after the last episode of the series. Everyone shows up for the reunion party, even Hiei.


Author's notes:

Hey everybody! thanks first of all for reading! This is a short little snippet I wanted to share. I wrote it a long time ago with the intent of making a multi chapter story. Suffice to say it never really got that far. so I rewrote this chapter slightly to make it able to be read as a one shot if I really never get around to writing the really long ass story I planned.

This is set immediately after the last episode of the series with a few minor detail changes.

Rating is for drinking, language, horrible puns on Jin's name (I love him though) and Kuwabara's face being used as a trampoline.

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu!

Enjoy!

* * *

Before the sun set completely and it started getting cold and all those who had jumped in the ocean would regret it, Shizuru had decided to herd all the kiddies back in the direction of Genkai's temple. Having half the group catch pneumonia would probably put a damper on the party that would surely happen now that Yusuke was finally back in ningenkai.

However, the former detective had something he still wanted to do before the moment ended.

He reached for his bag while looking at the brown haired girl that just kissed him and said, "Hey Keiko, I brought you back something that I think you'll like. I hope you can forgive me for keeping you waiting for so long."

Before she could say anything Yusuke had a small box already in front of her to take. She looked around to see all the others watching her and stared at the box only a moment before she gingerly took it from his hands.

Inside was the most beautiful necklace she'd ever seen. It had one large stone the size of a silver dollar in the middle that was white with only the slightest hint of blue in the light, it reminded her of an opal, but she knew it wasn't. There were also three much smaller stones on either side of the center stone. They were of a soft blue color, but each one that got further from the center was darker and smaller than the previous, with the ones farthest away being about the size of a dime and of a denim blue shade.

Keiko nearly fainted, she wasn't sure but it looked incredibly expensive. The most valuable piece of jewelry she owned was a common 14k gold necklace she got from her parents for her birthday last year.

The young girl still didn't know what to say by the time Yusuke looked at her shocked face and asked uncertainly, "Do you like it? I had some help picking out the stones of course, you know I don't know anything about what makes good jewelry."

Suddenly Keiko found her voice and in one swoop she tackled the demon boy full force hugging him while practically screaming, "Oh Yusuke I love it! Thank you so much!"

When the two separated from their hug, Kurama walked toward them and asked Keiko to see the stone, she allowed him to pick up the box from her hand that contained the necklace and he gave it his professional inspection. Only a split second went by before his eyes widened in surprise as he recognized all the jewels to be highly valuable.

As the young couple continued to loosely hold each other he asked the boy, "Where did you get these gems Yusuke?"

Grinning cockily he responded, "Well that old bastard Raizen had quite a bunch of loot stashed away in the palace treasury. You'll probably recognize those little ones on there. They're some of the same type of stones I used to carve our names into for the Makai tournament. Of course those there were some of the ones to escape my carving knife."

The look of sheer horror on Keiko's face didn't go unnoticed. "Yusuke! You mean to tell me you carved into _several_ precious stones like that?"

Without missing a beat he fired right back at her, "yeah well with the old man dead they're mine to do whatever the hell I want with!"

Before they could destroy (the up to this point) perfect reunion, Kurama pointed to the middle stone and asked, "This is a Kibunishi stone isn't it, Yusuke?"

The detective stopped what he was about to say to look at the necklace again and said, "Yeah that's what the jewelry guy told me. He told me it changed colors or something when you wore it. Hadn't seen for myself yet since I'm obviously not going to wear a necklace."

"Well may I suggest you allow Keiko to wear it? I'm sure you both would like to see its effects." He said while handing the necklace back to Yusuke. The black haired boy took it from him and set to putting it around the girl's neck.

As soon as it was fastened the white stone changed to a soft blue shade. All eyes widened and looked to the red-headed thief for more information on this phenomenon.

Kurama only smiled and said, "Kibunishi stones change color, similar to those popular mood stones. Though where mood stones of Ningenkai only react to body temperature, Kibunishi stones react to a person's _ki_ wave lengths. Emotions that travel with _ki_ make it change certain colors, the only difference between a demon's _youki_ and a human's _reiki_ affecting it is the intensity of the colors." He paused for a moment to make sure everyone was following him still. Satisfied he continued, "So basically the light blue it is now indicates Keiko's happiness, if Keiko were a demon, her _youki_ would make it turn a dark blue instead."

Behind him Botan giggled happily and Kuwabara was amazed. "That's so cool Urameshi."

The red head nodded, "Yes and its incredibly rare and valuable."

Yusuke caught the glimmer in the fox thief's eyes as he looked at the necklace. The would-be demon king put a finger up and shook it as if scolding a child or a pet. "Hey! No! Don't even think about it fox boy."

Pulled out of his thoughts Kurama put his hands up in mock defense and looked around at the group, "What? No. Yusuke, of course not. Have I ever stolen from any of you ever before?"

From somewhere to his right Koenma blatantly coughed and beside him Botan went, "pfft" but both laughed afterward as they only meant to tease the fox who was now put on the spot.

The fox thief joked right back, "Hey now, I didn't know you then so I don't count that as stealing from my friends. At the time it was just like any other heist."

Seeing that the sun was already behind the horizon Shizuru decided to try again at getting them back to Genkai's temple. After all, she didn't want to hear any of them start complaining about being cold and wet.

With them finally heading in that direction Keiko excitedly turned toward the wise red head while walking in Yusuke's arms and asked, "So what are the other colors that go with the moods Kurama?"

He looked at the two and said, "Well, if I remember correctly, red, or in your case Keiko, pink, is love. Orange is angry, green is mischievous, purple is lust, black or gray is depressed or upset and as I already said blue is happy. Also if it goes back to white while you're wearing it that means you're calm and tranquil."

"Oh that's so neat. Thank you for the gift Yusuke, I'll always wear it." She hugged him happily.

"Well just remember that it's a prime target for thieves to snatch. Just make sure it doesn't get you into trouble. I'd be mad at myself if I gave you a gift that attracted bad guys to you like moths to a flame."

She nodded eagerly, "Don't worry I'll hide it under my shirt when I'm out in the open public."

Botan and Yukina bounded up beside them and dragged Keiko ahead of the group as they walked to Genkai's so they could have some girl talk and fawn over the new gift. Well, mostly Botan, Yukina merely followed them interested in talking but not nosy enough to drag Keiko off and gossip like the other blue haired girl.

With just Yusuke and Kurama walking side by side now, the professional thief looked slyly over to the retired detective and asked, "So what is the other treasure you have hidden in your bag?"

Without an ounce of shock, brown eyes turned to look at him jokingly, "When it comes to loot nobody can hide anything from you can they Kurama?"

He was answered by only an all-knowing and confident smirk, "I had a little something made for my mom. Nothing as awesome as Keiko's though. It's just a necklace made from only three of the same type of stones I carved our names into. Of course, these were ones saved from my knife as well."

"Whatever did happen to all those stones you maimed?" only a tinge of annoyance came out in his voice when speaking of the blasphemy Yusuke had done to the precious stones.

With a fond smile he said, "I have them all in a display case back at Raizen's castle. I also added those that weren't there at the time. So I gouged Keiko's, Yukina's, Kuwabara's, and everybody else's names into more precious stones." He said with a cocky grin trying to rub the fox the wrong way with his description of massacring expensive items.

Kurama saw past the coax though and smiled gently back at him, "It must be important to you then. Like a collection of friends and rivals."

Raizen's heir smiled back happily, "yeah, something like that."

* * *

When they got back to Genkai's temple the party was already going on. Despite leaving Genkai by herself when they went to the beach, there was enough noise being made that it could easily be mistaken for a college Frat party.

Grinning widely Yusuke spoke up, "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention Jin and the guys came back to Ningenkai with me and decided to wait at the temple for me to bring you all back."

Just then, Rinku was thrown out the sliding doors by a drunken Chu and somehow still managed to land with his feet on Kuwabara's face and bend him backwards to accommodate his weight. From atop his new perch he shouted back into the temple, "Like Hell I'm going all the way back to Makai by myself to get you your favorite brand of booze and miss this party. Suck it up and settle with Genkai's whiskey you big baby!"

He hopped down off of Kuwabara's head and turned to face them all, "It's about time you guys got here. Chu's gone through all his liquor already and Jin was just introduced to Gin." He snorted at the irony of that little pun and turned to go back inside ignoring Kuwabara's screaming at him for 'being a stupid little twerp'.

Yusuke rubbed his hands together in anticipation as he walked into the temple with the others behind him, "alright guys you better save some of the old bat's liquor for me!"

Just as he walked through the doors he got a liquor bottle thrown in his face. "Welcome back dimwit, there's your present. Enjoy."

Regaining his balance and catching the bottle before it could crash onto the floor the detective yelled, "Just what the hell was that for you old bitch?"

"What the hell haven't you ever done to deserve getting a bottle thrown at you, moron?"

Before they got into a knock-down-drag-out-teacher-student-reunion the group that came with Yusuke from the beach dispersed into the already going on party and had the most fun since the detective had gone to Makai. Although half the attendees had seen him much more recently than the human party-goers everyone was enjoying themselves and reminiscing about the good old times with the boy.

It wasn't long before Shishiwakamaru was passed out in his imp form in an empty martini glass with Rinku asleep on the chair beside him, both having an extremely low tolerance for alcohol. Touya and Suzuka were doing their best keeping the drunken Jin from using his wind powers indoors. Kuwabara, Shizuru, Chu and Yusuke had somehow convinced Koenma to join them in a drinking game which he was now losing horribly in and had gone past the point of being able to regret joining them in the first place. Botan, Yukina and Keiko giggled to each other as they each sipped fuzzy navels while Genkai sat with them drinking sake.

Smiling at his friends Kurama sipped on his whiskey sour and sighed. Everyone was here, everyone except his best friend. He turned to look out the window and wondered what Hiei was doing. 'Probably doing some work for Mukuro.' He sadly thought to himself.

As soon as he finished the thought, he and the rest of the group that could sense ki that was still awake suddenly looked up from what they were doing. 'well, speak of the devil and he shall come' the fox thought to himself.

Just as the door slide open Yusuke yelled out from under Chu's arm around his shoulders and above Koenma's barely awake form slumped over on the floor in front of them, "it's about time you got here you three eyed bastard, and you can't say you got lost so don't even try!"

"Hn, I thought you asked me to 'bring some booze' with me. I figured I'd bring some Makai wine. If you don't want it I guess I'll just take it with me and leave right n-!" Before his sentence was finished Chu had already materialized in front of him and liberated him of the bottle, leaving Yusuke with no one to lean on and fall flat onto Koenma's back who was still slumped on the floor in front of him.

"Oi mate! This be some good shit too! It ain't no Ogre Killer but at least the wee ones could still drink some o' this without windin' up dead themselves!" he laughed out loud.

Yusuke appeared next to Chu with a drunken Koenma yelling at him in the background about him being a klutz and wanting to kick him in the shin for leaving a bruise on his back before promptly slumping over again onto the floor. "Give me some of that! Grandma's stuff's not good enough to get me as hammered as I want." He continued to mumble about the downsides of demon blood and fighting with Chu over possesion of the bottle while Hiei made his way over to Kurama and sat beside him.

"Hiei, it's good to see you could make it to the gathering."

"Yes well despite what you think I'm not Mukuro's slave." The fire demon grumbled.

This irked Kurama, "it's not very considerate to read your friends minds without them knowing."

To that Hiei only smirked, "Who said I read your mind? It's clear you think i'm her lackey now"

Kurama was still convinced Hiei had been snooping in his mind but decided to play along with whatever new game the Jagan psychic was trying to start and asked, "oh? Aren't you? You're her heir now right? It seems you've been doing whatever she asks of you."

Hiei scowled, "for a while I have been, but she recently offered me to skip patrol to stay in the living world."

"And? Have you accepted the offer or are you only here for the party?" Kurama wasn't exactly sure where this was going and why Hiei was being so forthcoming and voluntary with information.

While the red head was in his short thought, the other was looking over at Yukina, who was still busy chatting with the other girls and smiling.

Kurama smiled knowingly, "I see, you finally want to let Yukina know the truth do you?"

Hiei whipped his head around and glared at the fox, "Who the hell says that? I told you, I'm never going to tell her." But his glare wasn't any where near as strong as he would have liked it to be.

The taller demon only smiled kindly, "You did Hiei, in your actions, I don't need to read your mind to be able to read you."

To this the shorter only grumbled and raised a leg up to rest his head on and wrap an arm around. "I hate you."

Kurama chuckled, "I know that's not true either. There's really not much point in lying to me anymore Hiei, I know you too well."

He only grumbled, " No, it's because you're too damn clever for your own good."

"I'll take that as a compliment" the redhead replied. "What do you say we actually join the festivities?"

"Hn. What's the point? Half of them are already passed out and I don't care for most of them anyway."

"True. But Yusuke is still functioning, for the most part. Why don't we go over there rather than be wallflowers?"

Hiei grumbled half heartily, "Fine."

As Kurama and Hiei stood up, the fox handed the other his drink, "here have some, it's good."

He obligingly took the drink as they walked over to where Yusuke, Kuwabara, Chu and Jin were playing cards on Koenma's back who was now passed out on the floor in front of them.

"Hey guys! you wanna play cards? Kuwabara and me were just starting to teach these guys the rules. You can help us explain Kurama! We can teach Hiei too!" Yusuke said happily with an alcohol given red face while Kuwabara was drunkenly explaining the rules to Chu and Jin.

"Oi ya! we be playing a game called Gin Rummy! And I be wantin' to know how to play this game so I can be playing it all the time and winning and wot not!" Jin bubbled happily with a red face of his own.

"You just want to play this game because it sounds like your name." Yusuke offhandedly replied as Kurama and Hiei sat down on the other side of Koenma's passed out form, since the other four seemed to plan on using him as a card table.

From where he sat down Kurama could see that someone had already drawn all over Koenma's face with a magic marker and chuckling he thought to himself, 'I'll definitely have to stay around and be here to witness his reaction when he wakes up and finds all those on his face tomorrow. That will be incredibly entertaining.'

As the night wore on and everyone continued to have fun or sleep, Kurama could feel that things were starting to change in their little group. He had a gut feeling that Genkai's earlier announcement about her temple grounds being a wayhouse for demons and the sudden appearance of so many of his closest demon friends was no accident. He had a feeling he'd be seeing much more of Hiei and his other demon friends more in Ningenkai in the near future.

* * *

So what did ya think? Please don't forget to review! As I said I have other ideas for this story, but I've left it as a one shot for now. I don't know if I will ever write the rest down, but if there are lots of people interested I just might :D


End file.
